wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bly12
Admin privileges On May 8, 2011 (UCT) I gave you Admin privileges, for you had, and still do have, over fifty percent of User:Wolf802's edits. Then, on June 1, 2011 (UTC), you fully, without necessity, protected 13 pages, included those it cascaded to. In doing this, you disabled, on top of 13 pages, three infoboxes from edit. Due to the mess you created in the log, which includes my reverting of the protections, I am forced to give you a rant on how you were wrong to protect. The protection, as you may have observed, was not needed. You cited you were affraid of "noobs" vandalizing them, then included within that category me. Why would I vandalize pages within something I have spent the better part of two years creating? Furthermore, in relation to the previous statement, I would've protected, both manually and through the use of the protection function, the pages being vandalized, regardless of the fact that they would not as we have such a low level of traffic. Protections should not, for the sakes of clogging the log, be a pre-emptive method, but a reactive method - where once vandalism has been observed the page is protected. The only time pre-emptive protection should be used is where a template is fundamental to a major part of functionality, such as how was, of this Wikia. Correct me on any pages where these rules are not observed if you wish. Please do not attempt such a scale of blocking again, or I shall consider revoking your privilages. Just remember that it is usually I who has to clean up the mess people create before you protect again - or at least lay down some responsibility and provide a proper justification to your actions so that I do not have to root around for a reason. Good day. :Protecting is fine if there's an issue, but there wasn't. We don't get very much traffic, we don't have anyone who would want to vandalize us. If someone did, we could hit them with an IP-ban, or if it was persistent, multi-IP attacks, then we could protect. There was no reason to protect it, all you did was give our real admin (He runs the site) a headache. :Kris- Please stop acting like you hold actual authority over myself, or others. Was that rant necessary? Was a polite "Don't do that please" too much? You make templates and edits, you're not a super all powerful admin. If you feel it's absolutely necessary to revoke my adminship, by all means. We're all friends here, (at least most of us). Is it that hard to undo everything I did? Admins have control over all pages, even the ones that have cascaded. You act like I deleted pages or stole from you. Your response is harsh, and uncalled for. You could have talked to me in Xfire rather than post here. Also, Naga, Kris does not run the site, he makes the templates for the site. Wolf is the founder of the website, hence why W is first in WBVDKT wiki. While Wolf isn't very active anymore, he is still the site moderator. Don't let your personal feelings towards me interfere with your additions, Naga. 20:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) AKA iBly ::I have two reasons for the rant: The first is that rants go in better than polite gestures. I do many more gestures than rants - so doing a rant becomes more memorable. And second, it was kind of a clarification on my ideologies on what a protection is for based on my experience with other Wikias and Wikipedia. Consulting you in Xfire doesn't put it in black and white for other users to read, in detail, incase they feel a page should be protected, however many more users there are (zero). It's a waste of my time to revert everything you did, which you apparently weren't going to do. I'de rather be doing something constructive than reverting the effective vandalistical actions you were trying to avoid. I'm sorry for the hostility and know it was also partially unnecassery. Rich text editor Do you have rich text editor active? Do you edit tables in rich text, or do you switch to source mode? :I always use Source Kris. 21:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But do you press the source button before you edit, as opposed to pressing edit then source mode is already there? :::No, when first opened it is in rich text, but then I select source. ::::Ok. Can you go to and turn off the rich text editor? Even if you don't edit with rich text editor, it deletes loads of spaces I put after table cells. It's not something I'm going to argue against if you don't do it, it's just a convinience for me =) Can't do CC elections I'm really tired today, so we'll do the CC elections without role playing it. There's a doc on how to do your civs when you edit the section. Good luck! :This post has officially been bumped. Please respond. ::OkIBly12 12:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Population As the plague of Ciuano Major continues on, the death toll will change. I've just implemented a fairly easy and accessible way for you to reflect the death toll on the population template, found here. On the last line, there is something like "|Ciuano Major = -12000000." If you want, you can change this according to the death toll, press save, and you're done. If you could do this, I would be very grateful. :I have no idea how, and I'm a bit busy at the moment... ::... I just told you how. You edit the page I linked to, and change the minus number to the total dead. Currently, it's 12 million